Is She The One
by Gorgeous Courage
Summary: Growing up, five girls, aged from 12 to 14 decide to some...bodily experimenting. Here is where they confess who they really like, their deepest fears and concerns. PostBSC. Femmeslash mostly around, so be prepared. Contains adult themes. A WIP.
1. Experiments

**Story Title:** Is She The One

**Author:** Her.xx

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Femmeslash, graphic descriptions

**Summary:** Growing up, five girls, aged from 12 to 14 decide to some...bodily experimenting. Here is where they confess who they really like, their deepest fears and concerns. Femmeslash mostly around, so be prepared. Contains adult themes.

**Dislaimer:** I don't own any of the BSC characters, nor do I ever plan to, so please don't sue me. I **do** however, own Charlotte Johanssen's baby sister.

**Notes:** Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.

Chapter One: Experiments

"What?" Asked fourteen year old Haley Braddock uncertainly. "Are you sure about this...experimental game?" Her thin and petite friend with chestnut hair named Charlotte Johanssen, aged twelve threw back her head and laughed at her friend's reaction, the all too familiar dimple in her left cheek showing.

"Come on, Haley, it'll be fun!" Piped up redhead thirteen year old Vanessa Pike.

"Yeah, it will!" Becca Ramsey, who was the same age as Charlotte, encouraged.

"We-ell, then okay, I guess..." Haley hesitated.

"That's the spirit, girlfriend!" Twelve year old Danielle Roberts cheered, pulling Haley's hand to her bedroom, the others hot on her heels.

"So what do we do now?" Becca asked, hands stowed in her jeans pockets.

"Well, first we kiss, I guess. I mean, that's how it's always done in the movies," Charlotte spoke up.

"Okay...so now who wants to go first?" At this announcement, everyone was silent. No one did.

"How about we write our names on slips of paper and whoever draws first has to kiss the person whose name they picked out?" Danielle suggested. And, without waiting for an answer, she ran to grab a hat and some paper and a pen. once everyone had written their names down on little slips of paper and stuck the slips into the hat, Haley volunteered to go first. She slowly unfolded the slip she had chosen, as if it were a bomb. The name "Becca Ramsey" jumped out at her, and her insides started twisting nervously. Haley licked her lips with increased difficulty as she shakily replied, "I got...B-Becca." The other girls looked momentarily shocked, including Becca herself.But that quickly passed as the shock of the fact that the oldest had handpicked one of the youngest had passed also.

"Well, here goes nothing," Haley muttered, as she drew closer to Becca for the act. Haley stared into Becca's chocolatey trusting eyes and slowly cocked her head to the left just an inch as she cupped Becca's chin and put her lips to the girl's before her. It was pure ectasy, electricity sparking between them as Becca surprisingly kissed back. Haley leaned in to deepen the kiss, pulling the smaller girl closer to her, completely forgetting that the other three girls were there, getting lost in the moment. Foregetting that this was supposed to be only a game, nothing more.

Haley had never known that Becca was a good kisser. Tasty too, she tasted like recent Twinkies. Where did she get her tips?! Surely not from Jessi...ew! Haley thought, refraining from grimacing as she continued. Haley forced her tongue against Becca's lips, begging for entrance. Becca, immediately picking up on the hint, opened up. Haley ran her own tongue over Becca's jagged teeth and fillings. Smoothed her tongue against Becca's roof and gums and tongue. Becca moaned, arching her back, furiously battling with Haley's tongue, trying to get past Haley's lips.

Just when things were getting hot and heavy, Danielle ruined it by stepping in and saying, "Guys...guys! Stop! Please!"

Becca and Haley broke apart relunctantly saying crossly in unision, "What?!" Danielle's reply was to give them a pointed look while saying "Can we please move on? If you don't mind..." Both girls flushed as the realisation that this was only a game washed over them. Vanessa tried to hide a smile, but failed. Luckily no one seemed to notice.

"Okay, next person to draw is...Charlotte!" Danielle read off of the slip of paper she had drawn off of a whim.

"Me?!" Charlotte squeaked.

"Yes, you, silly. Who do you think we meant?" Danielle said, smiling.

"Well, um ok then." Charlotte replied bravely. Charlotte pulled out a paper reading "Vanessa Pike" in curly small handwriting.

"Got Vanessa." Char concluded.

"Oh how sweet, worth all the heat." Vanessa rhymed and Char could hardly supress a smile. Vanessa closed in on Charlotte and she rammed her lips forcefully on Char's, almost succeeding in making the latter fall. After Vanessa and Char had their kiss (if you could even call that a kiss) it was, unfortunately, time for Danielle's friends to go home to their own families, as it was nearing suppertime. Charlotte didn't say this aloud, but she wasn't really sure Vanessa was her type. Oh, sure, she was good as a friend and everything, but the surprising boyish way she had kissed Charlotte was, well...a bit too rough for her liking. And secretly, Char loved her "sister" Stacey McGill...more than a sister should. But, she knew deep down, that Stacey wasn't interested in her, because Stacey was into boys. And, Charlotte reflected, even if she was interested in me, it would only be in a sisterly way, NOT a love-romantic relationship.

Over the next few days and weeks, the five girls continued to explore kissing with each other in private, away from prying eyes.

"You guys?" Haley spoke up looking hesitant. "I don't know about you guys, but I want...you know, more." She blushed, adverting her eyes to her matching white socks.

"So do I." The others chimed in unision, to Haley's surprise.

"Yeah, we mean it Haley. We really do." Becca confirmed Haley's disbelief as the other girls nodded in emphasis to Becca's words.

"Well, uh, ok. I mean, great!" Haley stammered uncomfortably.

Charlotte smiled, literally forcing herself out of her Stacey-induced misery. Stacey had sat for Charlotte's baby sister that morning, talking to Charlotte non stop about this cute basketball player the seventeen year old was dating at the moment, so she hadn't noticed the sour look on Char's face at the time. Soon, slowly, smiles appeared on all the girls' faces.

"So, shall we get started?" Danielle asked, a smirk replacing the smile on her face. Damn, Vanessa thought, I really love that smile of her's.

Everyone quickly nodded. Becca slowly stripped herself down to nothing, not really sure if the effect was for giving the girls a mini strip tease. The rest followed suit quickly after. Becca grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her close, making it clear to the others that Haley was her's, at least for the moment. Haley's heart soared. Becca wanted her, of all people. But, Haley's spirits sunk lower, this is only a game. People do not care about the others, only their pleasure. But, little did Haley know that Becca wanted her...for real, game or not.

**Chapter Two coming soon...**


	2. Love and Drugs

**Chapter Two: Love and Drugs**

Becca was dead serious about the next action she wanted to take. She wanted Haley- bad- but she highly doubted that Haley wanted a little prissy worthless girl like her. _I want her. Damn, do I want her!_ These thoughts ran through Becca's head at breakneck speed during supper that night.

"Becca, are you okay?" Asked Becca's older sister Jessi, who babysat regularly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Becca replied, and excused herself, before she could be questioned by her family members.

On the way upstairs, she grabbed the cordless phone and curled up with her pillow in her room, trying to figure out a way how to call Haley. She had never had trouble before, so why was she sweating like mad? _Cuz I know I want her_, Becca realized, with a sinking feeling of who this was that she was talking about this way. This was a girl she was friends with- not some cute guy on the basketball team in her class. Becca slowly dialed Haley's number whilst telling herself to get a grip. Someone answered on the fifth ring. Haley.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"H-Haley, it's Becca." Becca struggled to speak...and remember her name.

"Oh, hey, Becca! What's up?" Haley asked.

"Um, not much...I uh, wanted to ask...ask you something..." Becca's voice trembled nervously.

"Okay, then, shoot." Haley responded.

"Do you like me. I mean..." Becca blurted out feeling like a world class idiot.

On the other end, Haley's heart jumped and she almost forgot to breathe.

"Haley?" Becca asked, fearing the worst. "Wait, no it's okay, I understand. It was all just a game. I get it." Becca sounded like she might cry, and then she hung up. Once again, on the other end, Haley went pale, berating herself. _Oh my God...she hung up on me! Thinking that I was all grossed out!_ "Unh!" Haley smacked herself on the forehead, and where her hand had made contact, there was a big red mark.

At the Ramsey house, Becca buried her head in her pillow as a tear slipped and rolled down her cheek. She bit her lip, trying to keep back a sob threatening to escape her lips. Both Becca and Haley went to bed that night with the other in their thoughts, wondering if it was the end of their friendship.

While Becca and Haley were dealing with their miseries, Charlotte was stuck at her house, and Stacey was due to be there in any minute.

"Keep watch for her, honey," Charlotte's mom instructed her, as she made last minute preperations for Stacey's babysitting job--babysitting Charlotte's thirteen month old sister. Char's parents were going for a romantic night out, just the two of them, in Stamford. _Lucky them_, Char thought moodily, _they have each other to love. Just as Stacey has Whatshisface to love._

Just then, Charlotte saw a curly blonde haired and blue eyed girl that served as her babysitter approach the steps and rang the doorbell.

Charlotte soundlessly opened the door. Stacey was surprised to see Charlotte's cold and hard face stare back at her. Usually Char was open with her and, well, happy to see her. Usually. But, tonight was different. Stace was kind of hoping that Charlotte would be easy tonight, because of her heartbreak from her so-called boyfriend Robert. But, she could already see that that was not possible. Unless, she could figure out what was bothering her "sister" so much.

"Hello, Stacey." Char's mom said warmly. "How have you been lately?" She asked, as she led Stacey in.

"Not so good." Stacey said glumly, but then she cheered up as best as she could and said, "But it's no biggie. You and Mr Johanssen make sure you have a good night." Stacey and Charlotte waved Dr and Mr Johanssen off.

"So, what shall we do tonight, Char?" Stacey asked, trying to make up for the times she had chatted nonstop about Robert. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been! Charlotte just shrugged, thinking, _What do you care? Just talk about Robert, like you've been for the last while!_ Stacey sighed inwardly, knowing that she owed an apology and an explanation.

"Char...I know I haven't been a very good friend to you for the last little while and, I thought I'd say that I'm sorry." Stacey said.

"You thought?!?! Do you have any idea how much I love you? Do you?!" Charlotte yelled, tears streaming down her face as she turned and ran upstairs as fast as she could, slamming her door. Stacey cringed. But, then she thought of what Charlotte had asked her. Well, the technical answer would have been "No, I didn't know." Stacey knew that Char would want (and deserved) a better answer than that at the moment.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, Stacey cautiously approached Charlotte's door, knocking and saying, "Hey, Charlotte, it's me, Stacey. Open up, we need to talk." When Char didn't respond, Stacey opened the door herself, to find Charlotte on her side, facing the wall. Stacey saw that her little sister was wide awake. _And probably really P.O.ed_, Stace thought. Stacey went and sat on the edge of Charlotte's bed, and softly said, "Why are you mad at me, Char?"

"Just cuz," Came the reply.

"But, why?" Stacey prodded.

A sigh. Then, "Stacey, I-I really like you...like you know. The way that you're not supposed to like a girl, lady, woman or whatever,"

She was still facing the wall. "So, now you hate me, I expect?" Char questioned.

"Char, I don't hate you!" Stacey exclaimed, surprised. "Hun, look at me, please. I need to tell you something. Something I can't really say with you facing the wall." She added. Charlotte turned, facing her for the first time since their encounter in the kitchen.

Stacey took a deep breath and began. "Charlotte, I love you. As a sister. I need you to realize that. I don't love you or romotely even like you as anything more. Or not like what you're thinking." Charlotte bit her lips at these words, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But...why Stace? Why?" Char asked desperately.

"Because hun, it just wouldn't work out. You're twelve. And I am seventeen. Pretty soon, I will be going away to college, and I will probably meet someone there. And I'll get married and have kids...You know? Someday, you will meet someone you love even more than you love me. Trust me, you will, Char."

Charlotte just stared with her mouth open in rejection and hurt. "Just, give me a chance, Stace. Please? Even if nothing DID happen between us, I want to be able to turn to someone to be able to experience with."

Now it was Stacey's turn to drop her mouth. "What?!" she blurted out. "Sorry, Char, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I am surprised."

"I'm twelve, going on thirteen for crying out loud! I'm not the eight year old that you'd love me to be forever!" Charlotte protested. Stacey sighed. The girl had a point, afterall. But...it was just...so wrong. Not right at all.

"Stacey?" Charlotte asked, looking up into her sister's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Char. Maybe when you're older, but not now. The time isn't right."

"It's not like it's illegal!"

Stacey flushed. She had been hoping that she could have used that to her advantage. Even though the law was that if anyone twenty or older dated someone younger than twenty then it was considered illegal. So technically, it was legal. But, then again, most seventeen year olds wouldn't be into twelve year olds or vice versa. But Charlotte wasn't "most people". She was "Charlotte Johanssen" who was crushing on her non-biological sister. Charlotte sighed, realizing that it was useless to try on winning Stacey's heart, so she gave up. Right then and there.

"I'm sorry I bugged you with this, Stace. It's not your fault." Char apologized. "So," She tried a new tactic. "How's Robert?"

When Stacey didn't answer for a few seconds, Charlotte thought that she might have gotten his name wrong. But, then she did answer. "We...broke up, Charlotte." She averted her eyes, so Charlotte said, "Why don't we go check on April?" As if on cue, April started to scream and wail from her sleep. Stacey managed a small smile, and said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Once April was changed, Stacey and Charlotte walked downstairs, with April straddled on Stacey's hip.

"Are you hungry?" Stace asked them both, even though April couldn't really talk, other than baby talk. All April said then, was, "Bubba?"

"Okiedoke." Char said, grabbing a 7 oz. bottle of milk out of the fridge. While Stacey prepared her and Charlotte a small nutritious snack, Charlotte set her baby sister in her highchair.

Just then, the phone rang. Charlotte ran to get it. "Hello?" She said.

"Charlotte, it's me." Danielle said.

"Hi, me."

Danielle sighed almost impatiently. "Char, I called to ask you if you wanted to meet in the park with me and the others."

"Right now?" Char sounded confused.

"Yeah, right now." Danielle confirmed.

"Hold on." Charlotte turned around, put a hand over the receiver and asked Stacey if she could go to the park with her friends.

Stacey repeated what Char had said seconds ago. "Right _now_? Char, it's almost eight o'clock. Besides," She added as an afterthought, "I heard that Danielle Roberts is bad news."

Well, at this rate, Charlotte was all set to get on her knees and literally beg, but Stacey finally gave her permission.

"Thank you!" She cried. Into the receiver, she told Danielle that she'd be there in about five minutes' time.

With Stacey staring worriedley at her sister's back, Charlotte herself left, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey," Charlotte said, hopping off her bike. propping its rusty old stand up.

Danielle nodded her greeting, while the others said, "Hey," back.

"What's up?" Charlotte had to ask.

Danielle pulled out a joint. "This," She answered, holding it up in the illuminated light.

"Oookay.." Charlotte said, not really getting it.

"Char, we're gonna smoke it," Danielle replied, as if she were explaining things to a toddler.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, I guess."

But Danielle seemed to not have heard her, because she lit the joint with a lighter that she claimed to have stolen from her parents a few nights ago.

She grinned, "Who wants first drag?" No one else was set to go first, so Danielle decided to do the honours. As soon as the smoke hit her lungs, her pupils became heavily dilated. "Mmm..." She said. "This shit is good. You guys have to try this."

Then, to Charlotte's horror, Becca pulled out a joint herself, and said, "Thanks, but I'll have my own."

Charlotte looked at the others, almost expecting all them to pull out joints. Nobody else did, though. She surprised herself by saying, "Sure, Danni, I'll have a try." Danielle handed her the lit joint, and she took it, pressing it to her lips and sucking on it. She coughed. "Wow. This stuff _is_ really good." Her voice sounded warbled to herself, she felt warmness spread to her joints immediately, and as she looked at the others, it felt like she was in a dream, that everything was okay. That it didn't matter fuck all that Stacey was straight. She actually felt like she could live life. As Charlotte passed on the joint, she could she that the pot affected everyone different. It only made Vanessa more dreamy looking and Becca, who was almost at the end of her's, looked like she could pass out from happiness at any moment. Charlotte couldn't tell what she looked like, but she knew that she liked the feeling that the grass gave her. In the distance, she heard Danielle tell the others that you got high from pot. Of course, being the intelligent person she was, Charlotte knew this, but she must have forgotten, from her anger at Stacey. Through her haze of being high, Charlotte wondered just how she was going to go home now. The others were starting to become more and more blurry and less recognizable by the minute. She slowly closed her eyes...

**Please read and review. Chapter three coming soon.**


	3. Teenage Hormones, Much?

**Chapter Three: Teenage Hormones, Much?**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to update! I just had major writer's block, and after awhile, I decided to come back to this story to give it a shot. Thanks to all the reviews I've received. Hopefully I won't take as long to update again next time. Because it's been awhile, I've included a bit of the last chapter.**

_--Last Chapter--_

_Charlotte couldn't tell what she looked like, but she knew that she liked the feeling that the grass gave her. In the distance, she heard Danielle tell the others that you got high from pot. Of course, being the intelligent person she was, Charlotte knew this, but she must have forgotten, from her anger at Stacey. Through her haze of being high, Charlotte wondered just how she was going to go home now. The others were starting to become more and more blurry and less recognizable by the minute. She slowly closed her eyes..._

**Now, the story continues...**

Charlotte could make out someone calling her name, although the person sounded miles away.

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" She opened her eyes to the sight of...Stacey. _Oh, crap._ Charlotte thought. Stacey breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed, and then she rounded on the other four. "Just _what the fuck_ were you guys _thinking?!_" The blonde screamed at them.

Charlotte cringed. In all her years of knowing her, Stacey McGill had never displayed anger this strong.

"We..we weren't doing anything, Stace. Honest!" Charlotte's voice wavered.

Stacey took one last lingering glance at Charlotte's quartet, and said through clenched teeth, "Char, we are going home. Now."

"But--"

"_**Now.**_"

Charlotte sighed, defeated, as she struggled to her feet and waved a farewell to her now wasted friends.

Not long later, Charlotte lay in her bed with the feeling of dread blooming in her stomach. She could just imagine what Stacey would tell her parents..._"Mr. And Dr. Johanssen, I hate to tell you this, but I discovered your twelve year old daughter doped at the park after I let her go hang out with her friends." There would be stunned looks on her parents' faces..._

_No,_ Charlotte thought,_ Stacey wouldn't do that, wouldn't risk her babysitting reputation, wouldn't destroy their friendship with this disturbing piece of info._ But now Charlotte wasn't sure what Stacey would do nowadays. Now, only time could tell what was in store for her future. Charlotte sighed, rubbing her temples. She rose from her warm bed, stepped into her fuzzy slippers and padded cautiously down the stairs to where Stacey sat, looking tired and sad.

"Stace?" Charlotte announced her presence in a soft, tentative voice.

Stacey exhaled and turned around to face. Charlotte slowly. "What would you like, Charlotte?"

Inside Charlotte's small frame, she felt her spirits sink all the way to her toes. Stacey's voice sounded disappointed, laced with fury.

Charlotte mentally prepared herself to speak. "I...I—" Oh, crap, now her voice faltered. "I wanted to...uhm, say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Stacey." There. She'd said it.

Stacey had a look of surprise on her face following Charlotte's apology. "Well, Charlotte, I do accept your apology, but, I don't know what I can say for your parents."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "You—you won't tell them, will you? You can't!"

"Charlotte, you know that I have to. As a babysitter, it's my responsibility to let the parents know when one of their...offspring have been caught under the influence."

"I won't do it again! I promise, with all of my heart!" Charlotte begged.

Stacey just shook her head, biting her lip. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing in the first place, Char. I thought you were smarter than that."

Charlotte hung her head for a few seconds, then held it up again. "You know what, Stacey McGill? You're right. I am smarter than that. I'm smart enough to realize that I was stupid and crazy to ever think that we were like sisters. All I ever was to you was just some more cash to pay for your next batch of makeup! It was fun while it lasted. I had a great time, and I hope you have a nice life." With that, Charlotte stomped up the stairs, leaving Stacey shocked, for the second time that night._ Teenagers,_ she thought, annoyed.

_**Well, well. That concludes the third chapter of this story. Just what on Earth is Stacey going to say to Charlotte's parents when they get home?? That, plus more, is due to come in the next few chapters, so stay tuned.**_


End file.
